The Little Minecraftian
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: A Little Minecraftian in a big, blocky world, left on her own to explore everything, and anything. [I will accept ideas, I have a few things in mind, rated K for now but subject to change.]


**Hey guys, this is just something I came up with real quick after playing literally just through the day part of Minecraft. I'm thinking of maybe actually trying to make a series, although I suck at updating and motivating myself, so I hope playing Minecraft will help that.**

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding me?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Little Minecraftian**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a little Minecraftian. The Little Minecraftian was only two blocks tall and half a block wide. She was very confused and lost when she woke up. She was sitting down, leaning against a tree. She looked around slowly, curious about where she was. There were tall, dark spruce trees and many pigs oinking around her. She was not sure why there was so many pigs, but they made her happy.

"Oink Oink," The little Minecraftian said. She smiled, and looked at the sky. It was very early morning, the big, square sun just on the western horizon. She turned to the tree she woke up next to. She would need to gather some wood, she decided, so that she would survive. So, she began to punch the trees. It seemed weird to the Little Minecraftian, but she felt that was what she was supposed to do. She punched it for a while, and it broke into a little, floating square. It floated to her, and into her Inventory. She wondered about how to get there. So, the Little Minecraftian thought real hard about the Inventory for a moment, and… there it was! A little screen popped up in front of her with her Inventory. She could see the block of wood in her hand, and moved it up to a hidden spot so she could not weild it.

The Little Minecraftian was discovering many things today! She turned back to the tree and punched it again, more and more, until she had all the wood blocks from the tree's trunk. She looked at the pigs and oinked at them some more. They walked in circles and ignored her. She rolled her eyes, going back to her little Inventory. At the top, she could see herself and four squares showing a hat, a shirt, some pants, and shoes, and on the other side she could see a two by two Crafting pattern. The Little Minecraftian wondered what on Minecraftia she could do with it. She tapped on the wood blocks, lighting the little square around them up, and then tapped an empty pattern square. She felt like she knew what she was doing, but there was no way! Alas, there was a way, and the little Product square showed something new!

The Little Minecraftian giggled excitedly, tapping on the new thing many times until there was no more wood blocks, and only wooden planks. She put them away, before thinking again. "What would happen if I filled all four squares?" So she tapped on the wooden planks, and tapped the top right and bottom right squares, and- Oh my! Look at that! There was another something new in the Product square. It looked like sticks. She picked up the 4 sticks waiting for her and put them away. She was not done yet. She filled the last two Crafting squares, and in the Product box was a fancy looking block. She tapped it and brought it into her hand, putting the rest of the dark wooden planks away.

She examined the fancy block for a little while before deciding on what it was. "This is most definitely a Crafting Table," The Little Minecraftian said. She set it down on the ground, and it grew big so fast she couldn't blink! It grew to the size of a normal block. She stared at it curiously before tapping on it, and up came a three by three Crafting pattern. Now she could make many more things!

But she was hungry, the Little Minecraftian realized. Suddenly, those pigs seemed rather appetizing. She looked back at the Crafting Table. Maybe she could make something to help her catch some food? She took her sticks and her planks, and she thought. "I need a sword," the Little Minecraftian said, "A sword has a handle, and lots of pointy-out-y-sharpness."

Hmmm… She put down a stick in the middle, and put a plank above it, then one to the right and left of that, then one above. No… She took out the left and right ones, and- Aha! A wooden sword! She tapped it and put it into her wielding hand, and suddenly a wooden sword was in her right hand. She felt her tummy grumble at her, and decided she needed some food… but the cute lil' piggys…

She sighed, closing the table. Oh well. Hopefully, there will be more later… She took the sword, walking up to one of the unsuspecting pigs. She sighed again, lifting the sword and swinging wildly. The pig squealed, blood pouring out of an open wound and it ran from her. She chased it, swinging wildly and crazily, blood getting everywhere. She felt sick and suddenly not so hungry and she continued trying to kill the sweet little piggy.

The Little Minecraftian struck a killing blow to the pig, and in a big 'poof' of smoke, all the blood was gone, and all that was left was two pieces of raw porkchops. They flew to her Inventory. She honestly did not want to eat anymore. She was no longer hungry after that. But she would be later… So, the Little Minecraftian hunted more pigs, nearly crying with those she slayed. She ended up with twelve pork chops.

She did not want to hurt any more of the abundant pigs, so she put her sword away and went back to the Crafting Table. The Little Minecraftian looked to the sky, to the sun, to see it well overhead, the time being noon. She punched the Crafting Table to the little square, and it flew to her Inventory. The Little Minecraftian needed a home, or a hiding spot for the night. She walked around a bit, looking everywhere, before she saw the perfect little mountain-cliff formation. With a little fast work, she could make a large dirt house to suit her needs.

The Little Minecraftian hopped down the one block jump to the bottom part of the little mountain side, placing down the Crafting Table right up against it. She opened it, and thought. The Little one thought and thought and thought, before she knew exactly what she would do. She made more sticks, first. She then put two sticks in the middle bottom and middle rows, and three planks across the top. She smiled when her hunch was right- she made a pickaxe! She then put two more sticks in the same spots as before, but only one plank above it, to make a shovel. She smiled wider at her second correct guess, before immediately getting to work at digging up the dirt.

The Little Minecraftian spent until around five in the afternoon digging up many blocks of dirt. She made a perfect little rectangle attached to the little mountain-cliff, and she dug up half of a small hill, switching to the tooth-and-nail method after her shovel broke into dust. She had too much dirt, she thought, and she began to build up her walls, making them a total of four height from her spot on the lowest part of her floor, and she made the room on the fourth block, hoveringly attached to make the room have three block walking space from the ground to the roof. It was very tall to the Little Minecraftian, who worked very quickly. She soon had fully covered her little house in dirt- but wait! Now she couldn't see! She dug up a few of her ceiling blocks so she could see, peering into the dark. How would she light it up?

The Little Minecraftian felt frustrated. She needed light. She looked around for anything to make light in her Inventory, but found nothing. But then she looked behind her, at a little extension of the cliff-mountain. There, in the wall, was coal. She rushed over, mining it quickly with her wooden pickaxe. Soon, she had a precious 6 coal in her Inventory. She brought up her little Crafting pattern in her Inventory, staring at it. To make a torch… she'd have to… hahah! One coal on top of one stick makes four torches! She made eight instead, before running around placing them everywhere. There was light once more, and she fixed her ceiling, the torches' smoke dissipating very quickly. She looked back to the little door she had made through stone in her wall. That would be perfect for a door!

She had to think more about how to make doors, and by then, sunset was happening. She quickly placed a door in her new stone entrance, before deciding to make a second one facing the wall on the left of the first door. Except, she put it on the very far end. She sighed at her job well done and plopped onto ground. She lay there, before her tummy growled. She growled back. They had a growling contest. Her tummy won.

The Little Minecraftian slowly got to her feet, thinking badly of the raw meat in her Inventory. EW. She needed to cook it. She had to think more for that, and figured, well, she would need stone, and stone is also good for weapons, and she would need more coal later. So, she took her pickaxe and began a mine. It was two blocks wide, with only two little steps going down. By then, she had plenty of stone. So she ran over to her Crafting Table, and tried to make herself a little cooking oven. She tried making a two by two block like with her Crafting Table, but the Little Minecraftian was disappointed when it didn't work. So she tried filling all the blocks, but that didn't work either. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion, slowly picking up the center block so she could gather them all up- but wait! There was a new thing in the Product square! A fancy stone thing! She picked it up into her hands, examining it. She placed the block next to her Crafting Table, and tapped on it. A little screen popped up showing a little empty fire and two squares, and a Product square. A Furnace! That is exactly what she needed!

She tried to put the coal under the empty fire, and the twelve porkchops above, and there was an instant rush of warmth from the Furnace. The Little Minecraftian smiled, and took two of her coal back, leaving a single coal in case it ran out. She looked back at all the stone she had, and thought a little, before making herself a stone sword and stone pickaxe. She could defend herself better now, and hunt pigs faster!

The Little Minecraftian smelt something good. She turned to the Furnace, tapping on it to reveal a cooked porkchop sitting there! She greedily took it, eating it so fast she could barely taste it. Her tummy felt better now. She had appeased the hungry spirit that is her tummy.

She sighed happily. She felt goof now. She felt sleepy, but like she could not sleep yet. She groaned, stretching out her little limbs. What could she do?

She supposed she could watch the stars. The stars were pretty. The Little Minecraftian liked the Little Stars. She climbed out the entrance on the dirt wall, holding her stone sword cautiously. She had a feeling that something bad had happened to her from not holding her sword. She climbed the dirt around her house to try and get higher, until she was on the roof. The Little Minecraftian felt likt she wasn't high enough though. So, she made a little path up to the edge of the cliff, using the dirt part of her stone entrance's wall- right above the door, in fact. She climbed up, digging out dirt, and she could see a Witch in the distance with two Creepers. She shuddered, knowing what they could do, but unsure of how she knew.

The Little one had reached her goal on the edge of the cliff, but seeing the mobs was something of a reminder that she was not safe. So she built a little wall, three blocks high and taller than any mobs, because they were little like her. Except Enderman. Endermen were tall like trees!

But she cast those thoughts aside, instead sitting on the dirt blocks sticking out to shoe the moon and Little Stars. She stared up at them, impressed by their beauty and their light. They made everything seem better. She liked the Little Stars. She liked them very much.

In another realm, another girl sits and looks at the stars, but she is not Little, and her stars are not Little either. They are big, infinitely big, but they look like dust to her. The other girl cannot see many stars in her sky. There are bright lights and smokes that cloud up the stars for her. She wishes she were Little like the Little Minecraftian, who could see many, many Little Stars, in her Little Night Sky.


End file.
